


Only Roommates [Or So He Lied To Himself]

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [3]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jasonette, MariBat, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: #5 - Person A helping Person B change a light bulb that Person B isn’t tall enough to reach.Jason huffed as he placed the last box down, proud of himself for managing to carry all of their boxes to the second floor.While it was just the two of them, Jason was surprised by the number of things they owned when he had helped Mari move their things to their next apartment.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Prompt Asks I Got On Tumblr and Brought Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Only Roommates [Or So He Lied To Himself]

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got over at Tumblr.. Enjoy!

Jason huffed as he placed the last box down, proud of himself for managing to carry all of their boxes to the second floor. 

While it was just the two of them, Jason was surprised by the number of things they owned when he had helped Mari move their things to their next apartment. 

Or rather, how many things Mari had managed to keep within her room and corner of the living room. 

With Marinette’s business growing larger, she needed a bigger space. Sure, she had the money to have simply bought a studio (Jason would’ve also bought her one if she had asked him) but she didn’t have the time to travel between work, her studio and home. 

“I rather use my free time designing at home than on my commute back home or to a studio,” Mari had argued. “Plus, we can always use the extra space.” 

Jason couldn’t agree more. 

Their last apartment was cramped, small rooms that barely fit a bed and a vanity and a kitchen where Jason and Mari’s elbows always hit each other whenever the two were in there cooking together. 

They needed more space and what better luck than now; an apartment (more like a penthouse) opened up near Marinette’s workplace. 

While he enjoyed their shared comfort and trust, it didn’t help Jason with keeping his promise of living under the same roof for work purposes. So when Mari mentioned moving, he quickly agreed to it, hoping it would help him continue to keep his side of the bargain.

Closing the door behind him, Jason stepped into the living room, trying his best to not click his tongue when he saw the piles of boxes. 

Great. Now he couldn’t see where Mari was at. 

“Hey Pixie! Where are you?” Jason called out, stepping over a small pile of bags on the floor, wondering what was stored inside said things. 

“I’m over here!” 

“Where is here?” Jason heard something crunch under him, hoping that was replaceable. 

“Bedroom.” 

Jason made his way over said room, letting out a noise when he saw Marinette on top of a pile of boxes, reaching for the lightbulb just mere inches away from her. 

She fingers ghosted over the object, murmuring to herself that ‘just a little closer’ as she tiptoed to reach for the bulb again. 

She almost had it before she planted her feet, letting a huff escape her. 

“I can feel your eyes judging me, Jason.”

“You can take down a mob of goons, dodge a bullet midair and catch a knife without blinking, but you can’t reach a lightbulb inches away from you?” Jason said, approaching Mari.

Yes, Jason did know of Marinette’s hero job back at Paris from years prior, but he also referred to her vigilante work as his partner - Noir. 

She was the perfect partner to work with, no offense Roy. 

“Not everyone is as tall as you.” Marinette huffed jumping off the piles of boxes. “Besides, I like being short. I don't get hit by tree branches.” Marinette said with a smirk as she jumped off the pile of boxes. She offered her hand, in which he placed his hand. 

She flipped it and placed the lightbulb into his palm. “And since you’re practically a walking tree, do me a favor and change the bulb, pretty please?” Marinette said, her eyes fluttering a bit. When she saw Jason sigh, she smiled. “Thank you!” She kissed his cheek, causing Jason to stiffen a bit.

He watched as she left the room to grab some more boxes, noticing that she was humming as she decided on which boxes to bring back first. 

He turned his gaze to the worn out lightbulb.

If only she knew what she’s done to him.


End file.
